


Anything You Want To Be

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words want, surgeon, sister





	Anything You Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the SterekDrabbles challenge, which you can find over [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)! Like usual, you can find Smowkie's over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171699518519/the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-for-today-is-want)

“I could be a surgeon if I wanted to.”

Derek nodded. “You could.”

“Or a firefighter.” 

Derek nodded again.

“What about a teacher?”

“You would be a great teacher,” Derek said.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Why are you agreeing to everything?”

Derek smiled. “Because, you are, well, you. I have no doubts you could be whatever you wanted.”

“Sap,” Stiles said. He plopped down on Derek’s lap and kissed his chin.

“Ugh,” Laura said as she entered the room. “I can’t wait for you two to get your own house.”

“I think your sister is jealous.” 

Derek shrugged and grinned.


End file.
